Uma nova vida
by Daannii'L
Summary: depois de tanto sofrimento,ela pode recomeçar...


Bom,estou eu aqui no avião indo para os E.U.A .Não sei se é sonho ou pesadelo,mais terei que seguir em frente...  
No avião olhava as amigas conversando de um lado,os filhos chamando o PAPAI e a MAMÃE,as amigas conversando,os casais se abraçando,as irmãs rindo,e eu sozinha  
com vontade de chorar!Mais iria seguir em frente por que a vida é cheio de altos e baixos...  
Cheguei no aeroporto,já sabia que uma amiga da minha mãe já iria estar me esperando La ,ela iria me levar para casa dela,talvez eu ficasse uma semana ate achar um  
lugar para poder ficar,me adaptar ao meu novo pais,a nova escola!  
Desci do avião peguei minha mala,e só conseguia procurar uma moça morena com uma plaquinhha escrito : MIRELLA...ate que essa parte foi fácil ela é muito atenciosa  
e já estava La,havia chegado cedo para ficar bem na frente quando meu vôo chegasse!  
ela já tinha visto fotos minhas então seria fácil de reconhecer...sai e ela já foi rápido me recebendo com um abraço..  
- ola querida,tudo bem?prazer sou a Dora,a amiga da sua mãe-conta feliz pela minha chegada..  
- oii prazer!tudo ótimo-respondo com bastante vergonha  
- bom vamos indo,conversamos no caminho...você vai para minha casa faço questão que você fique La ate se acomodar por aqui!  
-obrigada Dora!ainda estou perdida...huahahua-estava tentando me acostumar como se ela fosse a minha nova familia..  
- Bom querida eu moro em uma casa com 4 quartos,um meu e do meu marido e tambem da minha filha que tem 8 anos,então terá um quarto só seu..ok?-Dora fala com um sorriso como se eu fosse uma filha dela!1  
- briga,brigada mesmo...  
Chego na casa dela,sou recebida com um abraço bem gostoso de sua filha a Ashley(ta eu confeso chorei,lembrei da minha Irmã quando ela me dava abraços,e do ultimo abraço que me deu antes de eu entrar no avião  
seu marido o Manuel,também foi muito gente boa..  
Bom fui para o meu quarto,tirei as roupas da mala,discansei da viajem,durmi ate o outro tinha um ótimo café da manha,e no café conversamos:  
- mi,se e que eu posso te chamar assim...haha!hoje vou levar você para fazer a matricula da sua nova escola tudo bem?-Dora estava feliz,minha mãe já havia dito que ela era muito legal e engraçada..  
- pode sim Dora...ok acho que estou preparada...- respondo tentando segurar o choro.  
- não chora,o pessoal daqui e muito legal,e a sua escola e mais legal ainda,como seus pais escolheram a melhor escola daqui,La só estudam,famosos,gente muito inteligente como voce- Dora diz tentando me animar...  
-serio?famosos ai meu Deus..ahahaha-ta eu consegui me animar por um minuto..  
Bom levamos a Ashley para a casa de uma amiga dela,e depois fomos fazer a minha matricula...chegamos La e a diretora que nos recebeu..  
- ola você deve ser a Mirella?estou certa?-pergunta com um sorriso no rosto a diretora Victoria Sampson  
- sim sou eu prazer..-respondo bemmm nervosa!  
- prazer e todo meu..bom vamos começar conhecendo a escola ok?  
- ótimo estou muito ansiosa!  
Foram 1:30 conhecendo a escola e gigante...bom vocês devem estar pensando que e cedo para estar se matriculando mais não as aulas no exterior são diferentes,como o horário...  
Me matriculei,esta eu esperando a próxima semana para o começo das aulas...  
durante uma semana,fomos conhecer o "pontos turísticos",fomos também para NY,uma cidade linda,olhava uma blusa linda e lembrava da luh,uma calça estilosa e lembrava da manu,brinquedos que eram a cara de minha Irma,objetos que minha mãe e meu iriam querer para enfeitar a casa!  
Passou-se essa semana maravilhosa,não falei com minhas amigas e nem minha família,pois estava na correria...  
no domingo arrumei tudo meu material para o 1°dia de aula..fui dormi cedo!  
Acordei triste,toda a minha ansiedade tinha passado...ligue o computador bem cedinho e a luh e a manu já estavam ão bati um papo bem rápido com elas!  
-luh e manu...eu não quero mais ir-falo com o olho cheio de lagrimas!  
- mii,não chora,você já esta ai,já,quando você voltar estaremos aqui te esperando para você contar tudo,ta?-manu e luh falam tentando me conselhar  
- ok mais fiquem sabendo que sempre serão vocês...eu amo muitooo vocês!-falo com toda a minha tristeza de chegar em uma escola sem conhecer ninguém,de não poder falar com minhas melhores amigas..  
- miiii ,você sempre será a nossa Irma ,nos te amamos,agora temos que ir também,beijo!-se despedem as duas melhores amigas..  
- ok beijo ate!-me dispeço fechando a tela do meu notebook..  
Bom tomo meu café e vou para a minha nova escola...  
Ceguei na escola fui ate o mural das salas e La estava eu no 2 ano A,sala 54!Era tanta gente que nem consegui ver se tinha alguém famoso como Dora avia dito...sentei em um banco esperando o sinal bater..  
O sinal bate,estava com um frio na barriga,o coração saindo pela boca!subi os 3 andares procurei a sala e sentei em um lugar livre!2 meninas vierao falar comigo Anne e Mandy  
- oi como você se chama?você e aluna nova neh?-pergunta Mandy com um grande sorriso  
- sou sim me chamo Mirella!-respondo nervosa  
-que legal...você veio da onde?-pergunta Anne apoiada no meu ombro...  
- do Brasil..-respondo meia sem graça..  
-aaaaa que legal e como e La?aa que maravilha amiga-conversam comigo as minhas amigas novas...  
-normal..um pais comum-não sabia o que responder,estava muito preocupada em falar besteira e elas me acharem bobas!  
O professor entra na sala e manda todos se sentarem!  
É foi com elas que eu fiquei no meu 1° intervalo,foram as primeiras que conversei e que falei sobre a minha vinda,e a tristeza que foi...e ela me entenderam,já sabia que ela seria AS amigas..  
Cheguei na casa de Dora onde estava ficando e já fui logo ligar o computador,e contar para manu e luh sobre minhas novas amigas e a nova escola!  
-sério mii?viu não foi tão difícil assim,estou feliz por você-fala luh  
-aa minha best que bom...só não vai esquecer da gente ta?hahaha-brinca manu pela web.  
-Clarro que não amiga esquecer vocês nunca-eu respondo-e o Fabio com esta?-pergunto preocupada  
-Bem triste por ter acabado tudo entre vocês,mas um pouco feliz por você estar bem-Manu responde  
-Meninas estou com muitas saudades  
-Nós também Mii mais agora temos que ir beijos  
-Beijos para todos tchau!  
E foi assim mais fazer o que néah com esse fuso-horário nem da para conversar direito,pior é o meu EX-NAMORADO eu amava ele demais e não consegui esquece-lo  
-Mii nós vamos no mercado você quer ir com a gente-pergunta Dora  
-Sim eu vou sim,eu só vou por um casaco-eu respondo  
Estamos indo ao mercado as ruas são totalmente diferentes,as pessoas e os comportamentos era engraçado ver como as coisas eram em casa jantamos e eu fui dormir.  
No dia seguinte tomei café da manhã e fui para a escola lá estavam Anne e Mandy  
me esperando para me apresentar ao resto do pessoal lá da escola  
-Mi você vai adorar esse pessoal daqui-diz Mandy  
-Concerteza-Anne afirma  
-E o que eu esppero tambem-eu falo brincando  
Tinha um monte de meninos e meninas quando cheguei perto era jesse kingnols aquele ator super fofo ele me deu oi e eu com aquela vontade de gritar,eu me conti e falei  
-Oii,tudo bem?-foi estranho eu fiquei controlada  
-Oii gata,melhor agora e você?  
-Ate que estou bem  
-E ai o que vai fazer amanhã á noite?  
-Bom eu acho que vou sair com um gatinho chamado Jesse  
-Então ta no boliche amanhã vou te pegar as 10:30  
-Ok  
-A gente se ve no intervalo  
-Sim sim  
-Então ate mais  
-Ate  
O sinal bateu e estava eu lá sentada do lado da porta para ver ele na aula de Ciências Humanas e estava faltando um aluno...Bom não era ele mais era um garoto muito lindo ele se chamava Nicholas Samuels,ele sentou do meu lado.  
Olha que surpresa a professora nós mandou fazer trabalho em dupla,então formamos um dupla  
-Não se esqueça o trabalho para semana que vem é sobre o seu par-a professora fala para a sala toda  
-Então vamos nos encontrar a onde-ele fala envergonhado  
-Encontrar?-Eu falo surpresa  
-É para fazer o trabalho  
-Ah é o trabalho  
-Pode ser hoje na hora do almoço o que você acha?  
-Ó almoçar no shoping?  
-Como você quiser  
Ai meu Deus dois gatinhos hoje é o meu dia!Passaram as aulas e chegou a hora do recreio,passei o recreio todinho agarrada em Jesse,e ele ficava me roubando beijos e eu sem dizer uma palavra.  
Bateu o sinal e fui para a aula de Matemática que eu não era tão ruim assim e adivinha quem estava lá isso mesmo Nicholas ão ele sentou do meu lado de novo  
-Agora vocês o exercício e quando acabar vai dar para o seu amigo do lado corrigir.  
Bom que estava do meu lado era ele então tentei fazer tudo certinho para ele ver que eu sou esperta.Só que quando eu vi ele ainda estava no segundo exercicio e não conseguia fazer.  
A professora corrigiu o meu viu que estava tudo certo e me pediu para ajudar-lo.  
-Oi de novo,o que você não consegue fazer?  
-Oii é o segundo letra C  
-Ah esse é dificil mesmo,dexa eu ver-aquele exercicio era o mais fácil que tinha mais fazer o que néah-Hum entendi,é assim você tem que fazer isso...-e começei a explicar pra ele  
-Nossa que fácil como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes-ele fala surpreso-Brigado,Mii-ele fica mudo-MIRELLA  
-O que?-Eu não entendo  
-Você esta namorando com Jesse Kingnols néh?  
-É sim mais por que?  
-É que ele falo que eu não posso chamar os amigos dele ou as namoradas pelo apelido  
-Mais que horror ele nunca falaria isso  
-Bom não vou discutir com você  
-Então ta  
Eu sai muito brava,como ele teve a coragem de chingar o meu namorado?Eu tinha o trabalho de Ciências Humanas para fazer e eu tinha que me encontrar com ele.  
-Mirella desculpa por hoje na aula de Matemática-  
Ouço uma voz masculina me viro para trás e é o Nicholas  
-Não tudo bem eu também estava meio estressada  
-Então vamos?  
-Claro  
No shoping almoçamos e eu falei o que eu mais gostava e o que eu menos gostava e ele fez a mesma coisa,ele era muito parecido com o era forte,cabelos e olhos escuros,alto,o sorriso tão lindo e olhos tão brilhantes era a maravilha.  
-Eu e meus amigos vamos no boliche amanha as 11 por ai você quer vir?-eu pergunto animada  
-Os seu amigos?Jesse Kingnols e etc  
-É..  
-Não eu acho melhor eu ficar em casa  
ão amanhã a gente se fala  
-É amanhã a gente-Ele fica olhando pro nada-A gente se fala.  
Eu fui para a casa e Dora tinha uma ótima nticia para mim  
-Mii não sei se tudo bem mais estava arrumando o seu quarto e vi um jornal com vários anuncios circulados e eu fui nesses lugares  
-Jornal?Ah eu estava procurando emprego  
-É e eu fui nesses lugares e achei um emprego para você  
-Ai que bom  
-Vamos comemorar hoje á noite  
Comemoramos em uma pizzaria e estava uma delicia o único problema eram as lembranças,toda vez que eu ia na casa do Fabio a gente comia pizza,eu me senti muito culpada por que eu jurei á ele que eu ia ama-lo para sempre e já na primeira semana aqui já arrumei um namorado,já eram 2:3o da madrugada e fomos para a casa por que quarta "trabalhamos" e "estudamos".  
Amanhã é o meu encontro com o Jesse estou muito anciosa,separei minha melhor roupa para ir na escola amnhã e depois vou comprar uma para o meu encontro.  
Estava com saudades das minhas amigas do Brasil e entrei na internet para conversar com elas mas elas não estavam então enviei uma mensagem offline  
-Meninas como estão vocês?manda um beijo para meus pais e minha irmã fala que eu estou com saudades deles,e como esta o Fabio?quero muito falar com por favor.  
-Já ia esquecendo sabe aquele famoso que nós ficavamos vendo na minha casa?então tenho um encontro com ele conto tudo á vocês.


End file.
